


De l'aube au crépuscule

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes
Summary: Fléau vient de donner le coup fatal. Étoile du Tigre se vide de son sang sous le regard horrifié des chats de la forêt.





	De l'aube au crépuscule

Du sang se déversa sur ses pattes. Étoile du Tigre s’écroula. Il sentit une première vie lui échapper. La douleur disparut. Et revint, comme une décharge électrique.

Il n’entendait plus les bruits de la forêt, mais il réussit à capter le regard de Fléau. Le petit chat noir ne s’écarta pas quand le sang coula jusqu’à ses pattes. Il observait la scène d’un air ennuyé, comme s’il avait vu pire. Étoile du Tigre aurait dû être à la place de Fléau. Il aurait dû toiser, lui, le corps secoué de spasmes du petit chat noir.

Il cracha du sang. Le liquide chaud et poisseux dégoulina le long de son menton et de sa gorge. Griffes d’Épine avait-il connu une mort aussi douloureuse et humiliante ? Avait-il eu la chance de se battre avant de succomber aux coups de ses adversaires ?

Étoile du Tigre se réveilla dans un sursaut. L’intensité de la douleur le surprit. Aussi forte que le jour où Étoile du Sapin, son père, avait quitté le clan pour mener une paisible vie de chat domestique. Étoile du Tigre l’admirait. S’il avait suivi ses pas, en devenant lui-même lieutenant puis chef, il n’avait jamais partagé sa lâcheté.

Chaque réveil était plus douloureux que le précédent. Ses poils étaient comme des épines. Sa peau, du bois prenant feu après avoir été frappé par un éclair. Une torture que seul un chat comme Étoile du Feu méritait. Étoile du Tigre lui aurait donné toutes ses vies pour le voir souffrir encore et encore.

Sans Étoile de Feu, il aurait remplacé Étoile Bleue à la tête du Clan du Tonnerre. Sans Étoile de Feu, il n’aurait peut-être pas eu besoin de l’aide de Fléau. Sans Étoile de Feu, il aurait été le dernier chat de la forêt à mourir.

Il apparaîtrait dans les cauchemars du chat roux pour lui rappeler que la mort rodât près de lui. Il soufflerait de fausses prophéties à ses guérisseurs pour le piéger. Il retournerait tous les chats de la forêt contre lui.

Étoile de Feu serait le prochain à le rejoindre.


End file.
